


Vlad's wish

by Chloria



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloria/pseuds/Chloria
Summary: Vlad tries to get the perfect family.





	Vlad's wish

Disclaimer: I do not own "Danny Phantom".

No matter how hard the past is. You can always begin again.

Vlad looked through the Fentons front window.

"Look at them, watching TV together. Just one happy family. MY happy family. I should be the

head of this household. I WILL be, if my plan works out like it should." But his plans never work

out. He'll never learn. His plan was to kill Jack, making it look like an accident or suicide. Then,

when Maddie got over him, Vlad would immediately propose to her. He just had to talk to

Skulker. He was the key. He would make everything work out. Or he could just use Desiree and

wish that he and Maddie had married, instead of her and Jack. Which one, which one? He flew

back to his castle through the Ghost Zone. He was stopped by Desiree, who seemed to be

anxious to grant a wish. "What is your hearts desire, Plasmius?" she asked.

"I wish that Maddie Fenton had married me and not Jack Fenton."

"So you wish it, so shall it be." Desiree said, as the immediate area around them filled with the

smoke that always came after she granted a wish.

He flew to his portal, hopes sky high. He stepped out of it into his study. Stepping out of his

study, he was surprised to see Sarah running down the hall. She skidded to a stop as she caught

sight of him.

"Sorry, Dad. I know that's against the rules." she said.

Dad? Sarah Jessica Fenton calling him 'Dad'?

"V-very well, Sarah Jessica. Don't let it happen again."

"Jessica? My middle name is Elizabeth, remember? I was named after Mom's great grand-aunt."

"Yes, I remember now." Sarah smiled and went to her room. Vlad sighed.

"The child has her mother's smile. Always had, always will."

He went downstairs. There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." he told the butler. He opened the door to see Jazz, looking sheepish.

"Couldn't find your key again, Ms. Jasmine?" the butler asked.

"No, James. I have to clean out my pockets again." Jazz came in and kissed Vlad's cheek. "Hi, Dad."

"Hello, Jasmine."

"Have you seen Danny?"

"No, I can't say I have."

"Report cards came out today. At least at the high school. He's probably going to try to sneak in."

"I'll be on the lookout for him, then."

"He'll probably be intangible."

"Yes. I suppose he will be. He's a sneaky one, just like I was at his age."

"Only when you were his age, you didn't have ghost powers."

"Yes. Is he still Danny Phantom? What's your name?"

"Danny's just Phantom, Dad. I'm known as Amaryllis, remember? You and Mom used to call me

that because of my hair."

"I remember." Vlad went back upstairs.

"My wish was indeed granted." He lay down on his bed. His room had changed. Now, instead of it

being black, the walls, bed spread, and pillowcases were blue, white, and yellow.

"Maddie's favorite colors. We must be married. That was my wish, after all. I wonder what

Daniel's middle name is? Vladimir? Winston? Does he help with my plans to rule the world?"

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." he called. Jazz came in.

"Dad, are you feeling okay? Sarah told me about you calling her Sarah Jessica after she ran in

the hall."

"I'm all right, Jasmine Madeline. Thank you for your concern."

"Madeline? Mom didn't want to name me after herself, so my middle name is Cassandra, after

your mother."

"Yes, yes. And I suppose Daniel is named after my father? Vlad Winston Masters, XIL?" (The

twelfth).

"Your father, Uncle Nathaniel, and you. You wanted to name him Vladimir Winston Masters, XVI,

but Mom wouldn't let you, and gave him her favorite boy's name and the name of one of her ex-

boyfriend's fathers."

"I let her?"

"He had a twin named Vladimir Winston Masters, XVI, but he was killed when he was three. You

were training him, and he tried something you told him he wasn't ready for yet."

"Rather hard-headed, wasn't he?"

"Yes. You were very proud of that, but after he was killed, you tried to change. Mom wasn't

happy. She had just lost a child, and then she was losing her husband."

"I suppose that would be hard on any woman. But especially your mother. You children are her

pride and joy."

"She gave up helping us train afterwards. She gave up hunting ghosts after you became half

ghost."

"Yes, I suppose so."

"Would you like to see my ghost form? That's always made you feel better."

"Yes. What does my little girl look like as a ghost?" Vlad was very interested.

Jazz stood up straight in the doorway. She had been leaning against the door frame.

A blue ring formed around her waist and split in two. One went up and the other went down. Her

hair changed to black, her blue shirt to white, her black jeans red, her red shoes to black boots,

and she wore white gloves.

"Amaryllis. Yes, I do feel better now."

"You no longer train us because of Vladimir Winston's death. You two always called him by his

first and middle name."

"Yes. What name does Sarah go by?"

"Sarah Spirit."

"Sarah Spirit? Did she come up with that herself?"

"No, sir. You and Mom gave her that name." Jazz transformed back into a human.

Danny came upstairs and into the room.

"Here's my report card, Dad." he said, handing his father the card.

Vlad took it and looked at it.

"English...A, Typing...A, Algebra...B-, P.E...C, Biology...A, Literature...A. Well, son, this is very good.

Jasmine made it sound like you had an awful report card."

"Oh, Thanks, Jazz."

We weren't always his kids. You didn't always get good grades. I can remember a big man in an

orange jumpsuit. Jazz told her brother telepathically.

We weren't always telepathic, either. Only Sarah and I were. Only she and I were halfas. 'Course,

Vlad was too, but he also didn't have any kids. He was evil, and he had a thing for Mom.

Maddie came up stairs.

"Well, you two, what do you think you're doing in my room?"

"Just talking to Dad."

"My dear Maddie, have you seen Daniel's report card?"

"Yes. Isn't it wonderful?" Maddie walked into the room.

I think I know what happened, Jazz. You remember that wish-granting ghost?

Desiree? What about her? Danny and Jazz walked toward Sarah's room and went in.

Sarah? Danny asked.

Yeah? We weren't always the Masters children. Vlad must have gone to Desiree and wished that

he and Mom were married. Is Jazz telepathic?

Yes. Jazz answered.

That means you're a halfa, too.

Danny was born with a twin Mom and 'Dad' named Vladimir Winston Masters, XVI. He was killed

when he was three. He tried to do a trick he wasn't ready for and was killed.

I remember hearing about that. Why do I remember hearing about that?

I guess when the wish was granted, we were giving some new memories. But it didn't erase all of

the old ones.

That's why Vlad called us by the wrong middle names! He thought we'd still have the old ones!

Sarah figured excitedly.

I guess so.

Let's find Desiree and wish everything back to the way it should be. Jazz "said".

Their ghost senses went off.

"Won't have to look very far." Danny pointed behind Sarah.

Sarah turned around.

"We wish everything was back to the way it was supposed to be." She said.

"So you wish it, so it shall be." The smoke filled the room. When it cleared, they were watching

T.V. with Jack and Maddie.


End file.
